A Little Bit Closer
by grissom07
Summary: GSR Story! Hard case leaves everyone needing comfort, even Grissom.


**A Little Bit Closer**

The case was one that hit home to the whole team in some way. It was a child abuse case where the child ended up dead. The abuse of a child effecting Sara the most, and the fact that a child was dead hit the rest of the team. They all managed to investigate and get the case closed without any problems. At the end of shift Sara needed to go home. She usually would stay a while after shift just like Grissom did, but tonight's case was too hard to handle. Sara's reaction didn't go un-noticed by the rest of the team. They tried to help but she insisted she was fine. Knowing Sara's past Grissom knew she needed someone to talk to. He wasn't sure if he was the one she needed to talk to or not, but he was going to try. The team had all left on time. He decided to leave as well.

He got in his car and started to drive. He ended up in the parking lot of Sara's apartment. He sat there in his car and stared at the building in front of him. He looked up to Sara's window. Her light was still on. He got out of the car and locked it before he started up the stairs to her door. He knocked without hesitating. Sara opened the door shocked to see him standing there. "Can I come in?" he said.

"Sure. Can I get you something to drink? Beer? Water? Juice?" she said stepping into the kitchen to let him in.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He had been there twice before. "A beer would be great." He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sara sat in the chair next to the couch and handed him his beer taking a drink from her own.

"So what's up Griss?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. The case hit us all pretty hard," he said with a concern look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Griss. We got the bastard that did it and now we just have to move on. I'm fine really." She was lying and he could tell.

"Sara… You can talk to me."

"Griss… It's not that I don't want to talk about it but I really don't think you are the one to comfort me right now."

"In all honesty I came here to listen. Knowing that it might help you a little. It might even help me a little," he sighed and took another drink from his beer. He knew he shouldn't be drinking it knowing how this would end up he would be leaving shortly and would have to drive home.

"Griss… Do you need to talk to me about something?" Now she was the one concerned. She wasn't sure what she was doing but the signals she was getting from him were screaming that he needed to be comforted more than she did right now.

"I just don't get it anymore. How could a parent do that to their child?" he sighed again. He had been staring at the bottle of beer in his hand the whole time. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want her to see behind his shell. He only wanted her to know what he was telling her. She was good at reading people and he didn't want her to read deeper into him than he wanted her to.

"I don't either but there is nothing we can do that we haven't already done." She stared at him wishing him to just look at her.

Everything went quiet. Sara had had the radio on lightly when she got home and it was still on. Since neither said anything they just sat there listening to the radio lightly playing through her apartment and drinking the beer they had in their hands.

On the radio came Dierks Bentley's _"Come A Little Closer"_.

_"Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fix  
Girl, it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby,  
I feel like layin' you down"_

_'Oh man not this song… Anything but this song…'_ Grissom thought to himself. He looked up and started to stare at Sara. He knew he should tell her how he feels about her but he wasn't sure. This song was not a song he wanted to hear while he was sitting in Sara's apartment.

_"Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
Let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go"_

_'I wonder what he's thinking right now?'_ Sara thought to herself. She looked up at him and found him staring at her so she stared back. In his gaze she could see a reflection of the feelings that came with this song. She stood and moved to sit next to him on the couch. He followed her with his eyes.

_"If there's still a chance  
Then take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
'till we make things right  
The suns gonna rise on a better day"_

Sara couldn't fight it anymore she needed to know how he felt about her. She took is hand in hers and was shocked when he didn't pull away. He actually squeezed her hand to reassure her.

_"Come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down"_

Grissom reached out and put his hand on her cheek. He couldn't deny his feelings anymore. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing he just let his heart control him as he stroked her cheek.

_"Come a little bit closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little bit closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down"_

"Griss…"

"Shhh… Sara don't talk," he said as he just looked at her in awe. He held her hand in his and the other stroked small circles on her cheek. They stared in each other's eyes. "Sara… I'm a fool. I should've told you sooner. I… I…" she cut him off with a kiss he couldn't refuse. As one hand went to her hip and the other went to her hair the kiss deepen. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she tangled her fingers in the curls of his hair at the back of his neck. The kiss didn't break until they felt the need for air. Keeping his eyes shut he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back trying to hold back the tears of joy, but they ended up falling anyway. He was quick to wipe them away from her cheeks. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms. This was the start of something new for the both of them.

**THE END**


End file.
